PIU Zero Fanfic: The Darker Self of Gonzales
by Trains45
Summary: The Dark Gonzales starts on a killing spree But Kate and Emily Already knew about what Gonzales turned into. (!DarkGonzales(Gonzales)x Kate) (MikexEmily)
1. The Dark Gonzales

Gonzales has no other Choice but to Release his darker self,he releases his darkerself and instantly recieves Dark Powers! "You see that?!" Then Dark Gonzales Shouts "You bastards! You all are going pay for what you've done to Mike!" Dark Gonzales unleashes his attacks and kills whoever was attacking The feline pilot."Holy crap is the devil!" The feline girl Kate witnessed her one true love in a killing spree. "Gonzaly..." She follows Dark Gonzales's Path. And she sees him finishing his Killing spree "Gonzaly! Stop right there!"

The Dark Gonzales Turns Around and sees Kate. "Kate? What are you doing here? You better Leave. This is dangerous." Kate refuses to leave her boyfriend alone and she Hugs Gonzales. It didn't matter to her if Gonzales, is The Dark Gonzales or not. "I don't care! I just don't want to lose you! I just love you so much Gonzales!" Kate was crying about Gonzales, but atleast dark Gonzales had some sense into himself and decides to hug Kate. "I love you too Kate. You will never lose me in your life."

*GET READY!*

*PRESS Both Blues NOW!* *EXCELLENT!* "Kate Watch out!" The Dark Gonzales Pushes Kate to safety! There was some Dark Kingdom guys doing Drive-by on Gonzales "You start with us, we gonna finish you! All your street-walkers are gonna die! No one messes with the Dark Kingdom!" Gonzales Plans to Kill all attackers. "Kate. Get back to the apartment. I'm going to finish this." The Dark Gonzales goes to the site of the very same attackers and begins attacking. "What the hell is this?!" Gunfires were fired at Gonzales but Gonzales uses his powers and weapons to kill the attackers. "Holy crap! It's the devil!" But Gonzales kills them mercilessly "File that in your report! Leave Kate and my friends alone, or you and I are going to become close friends."

The Surviving Attackers flee. But Gonzales Grabs one of them "You ain't going nowhere! From now on you work for the Light kingdom. Find some Weapons you need from the Armory, and takeover the empire buildings. I've let the light kingdom know about you. They say its okay about you helping them takeover the empire buildings." But the Man introduces himself as Jason "You're Jason huh? Okay Jason. Go out there and takeover those empire buildings. The rest of the boys are on the street taking over the empire buildings. Go out there and give the dark kingdom hell!" Jason then leaves starting up his first Job.

"Gonzales You're back!" Kate hugs the feline pilot who had survived the shootout "I wasn't the only one who witnessed you going dark. Emily also witnessed this." Emily arrives at the scene hugging at Mike,Emily looked scared that it could also happen to her boyfriend. "Mr Gonzales! I also heard about the shootout that happened 10 minutes ago. I wouldn't want that to happen to Mike!" Emily still hugged Mike. and the 4 of them head back home to talk about what happened to Gonzales.

*END OF PROLOGUE!*


	2. Delirious Out of our Minds

Gonzales left the house and writes a mail to his friends and his girlfriend Kate. "I hope they can understand what i'm trying to do." He finishes writing his mail and leaves the house. Meanwhile Kate,Emily and Mike came back from their shopping at the Mall, The 3 of them see a letter written by Gonzales. "Oh crap! Kate can't know about this!" Emily was too late to attempt to hide the letter but Kate sees the letter and reads it.

 _Dear Kate. I hope this letter gets to you._  
 _I'm just too dangerous for you even if i never attacked you. I'm sorry._  
 _-Gonzales_

"NO! Gonzaly wouldn't leave me! He promised he would stay at home with us!" Kate started to cry over her boyfriend and Mike comes in to see why was Kate crying"Kate what just happened?" But then Kate explains. "Gonzaly...he...he just left me all alone!" Kate then soon began to freak out and becoming way too delirious all of a sudden! but Mike and Emily got scared of the freakout! "She's delirious! We gotta find Gonzales! Quickly!" and Kate also began of hallucinating seeing a pillow as Gonzales. Kate began to kiss at the pillow! "GonzalyGonzalyGonzalyGonzaly!" She went more and more deliriously crazy!

X=Try to restrain her.

O*=Exit the house

"We gotta go find Gonzales. There's no point in trying to restrain Kate." Mike and Emily exit the house and they start looking for Gonzales.

*3 hours later*

"Gonzaly...why?...why did you left me all alone?! I miss you!" But she looks up to the sky and she sees a Plane flying. "It can't be." Mike and Emily also see the Plane. "That's him!" Mike,Emily and Kate follow the plane as they can.

*Meanwhile with Gonzales*

"I gotta land this plane." Gonzales proceeds in landing his plane, and he does a perfect landing! "Perfect! It went just as i expected!" Gonzales removes his pilot goggles, he then dismounts his plane but Kate ran straight to Gonzales "Gonzaly! You're back!" Kate started to hug Gonzales. "Where were you?! I was so worried and lovesick!" Gonzales hugs kate back. "Well i." Gonzales got cutoff by his explanation while Kate takes Gonzales to the beach. "Well. Things got back to normal." Mike felt a bit relieved that everything came back to normal. "I hope you're right Mike."

*END OF MINI CHAPTER!*


End file.
